darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Empty Berth Blues
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Shadowstar Slipstream walks into the barracks after a long flight patrol through the Decepticon owned lands. She heads straight for the cooler to get her ration of energon, once she has it she takes a sip as she walks toward her berth. She glances at the berth next to hers, empty so long it has gathered dust. She sighs sadly. And just as Slipstream is looking at that empty berth, Shadowstar walks in, holding a data pad and apparently still catching up on news. She blinks as she sees Slipstream, and vents softly. "Excuse me." she says, moving to place her spare equipment at the dusty berth. Slipstream for a moment gets angry, then sad, just that quickly. She moves to her berth, sitting down hard. She draws her legs into herself as she curls against the wall. Wings drooping slightly. Shadowstar raises an eye ridge as Slipstream does that. "Something wrong?" she asks, though it doesn't sound like she really cares. She sits on her berth beside yours and looks over at you before back at the data pad. Slipstream gazes down at her ration, optics dimming, "Like you care." Shadowstar shrugs at that. "Not really. Tell me anyway. Can't have my partner being all mopey if we are going to get anything done." she says, still poking at her data pad and reading through things. Slipstream sips on her ration, considering that point. "The berth you are in... it belonged to my spark mate." her voice soft. "He's been missing.. and I presume that he may be dead. If he isn't.. then coming back would spell his doom. Megatron has not been happy with him." Shadowstar pauses for a moment, then lowers the data pad and looks over at you. "Well..." She seems unsure of what to say after that. She's never had a spark mate or anything close to it. "...what was his name?" Slipstream murmurs, "Goa." she looks up a bit, "Any luck with the data pad research?" she asks, looking for another subject other than her green grounder. Shadowstar blinks in a bit of surprise at hearing that name. It's popped up a lot in the older logs. "Oh, sure. Too much luck. Seems like I'll never run out of things to read." she says with a slight venting, leaning back on her arms. "Goa...he was in a lot of the older reports I read. Was he important?" Slipstream looks unsure how to reply to that question, then says, "He was to me." Shadowstar vents softly at that and looks over at you. "You know...if he's been gone this long...it might be time to move on." she says, then looks back to the data pad. Slipstream grimaces to that then nods, "Yes, I know." she vents out hard then sips on her ration, "But spark connections are not something you can easily sever." Shadowstar keeps her data pad up as she says, "I wouldn't know. Kinda seems like a silly thing to do though, if this is the result when one's spark mate goes missing." Of course she would never say that she is a bit jealous. You say, "It's worse if they die." her voice sounds cold about it. She vents softly, "Perhaps the medics will have a suggestion for me as it is obvious to me if he cared about me he would have let me know he was okay by now." Shadowstar hehs. "Well, that's not how I expected you to see it. He could have died somewhere, or been captured, or any number of things that kept him from sending any messages or returning here. Not that that will save him from Megatron's wrath, but hey, if it's easier for you to think he just stopped caring..." She gives a shrug of her shoulders. "But either way, yeah, I'd suggest getting some help from the medics if it's this bad." Slipstream hadn't really thought about capture, she nods a bit. A hand raising and rubbing over her cockpit just above where her spark resides within her chest. "I suppose so. But I would think I would have felt it. But then he has gotten very good with hiding things from me so who knows." she vents again, "It's just easier to think he's moved on." Shadowstar nods some to that, then sets her data pad back down, apparently done with it for now. "So...do you know if they found out anything interesting from the data we gave the scientists?" Slipstream shakes her head, "Not that I heard. They usually hole up in their lab with locked doors so they don't get bothered. Only someone with a high rank would dare bother them, and that is not me." Shadowstar vents at that and looks up at the ceiling. "So...anything else you want to talk about?" she says. "Might as well, since we are already talking." Slipstream considers a moment, then states matter of factly, "Yes. Can we get along without getting snippy or at each others throats because frankly I really don't need Megatron getting mad at me again." Shadowstar blinks a bit at that. "What we he mad at you for?" she asks, crossing her legs and looking over at you. "And how well we get along depends on if you get in my way or not. But, from what you've said, I see no reason why we can't get along pretty well." Slipstream finishes off her ration before answering, "For fighting with Goa. It was before we were spark mates. He decided it would be amusing to paint my feet a different color. I wasn't amused." she smiles a bit, "It was actually when I figured out the grounder was smitten with me." Shadowstar smiles lightly at that. "What color?" she asks as she goes about examining her manicure. Slipstream replies, "Same color as my optics." she shifts her legs, letting her arms drape over her knees slightly so her hands can join against her shins. Shadowstar giggles at that, looking over at you. "And you didn't like that?" she says, seeming surprised. "A bit of fashion sense isn't a bad thing." Slipstream shakes her head, "Absolutely not. The point of my coloration was to assist in avoiding radar detection. He ruined it when he painted me like that. Though I got it off later." Shadowstar smirks lightly but nods. "I see." She chuckles lightly before looking back toward you. "Who won the fight?" Slipstream replies, "Neither of us since Megatron stepped in and snagged Goa by the back of the neck demanding to know what was going on." Shadowstar 's optics widen a bit at that. "Oooh. I see. No wonder he was upset." She giggles a bit. "Did you guys have clean up duty for a while or something after that?" Slipstream hmms, "No actually. He told is to stay away from each other if we weren't going to be civil to each other and to be glad he didn't smelt either of us on the spot for fighting." Shadowstar huhs. "So, how did you guys end up together then? I can't imagine either of you was happy with the other after the fight." You say, "We talked and came to an understanding. After that, well.." she rolls her shoulders a little, "He just grew on me."" Shadowstar smiles lightly at that and nods, then she stretches and vents softly. "I think I'm going to recharge for a while." she says, stretching out on her berth before she blinks and sits up again. She gets up and collects her things, then moves to another berth that looks about as used. She settles in there, then looks toward you. "Just in case he comes back." she says before laying down again. Slipstream's optics shutter in a blink then a nod, "Thank you." Shadowstar smiles lightly. "Whatever. I just want you in top condition." she says, though this time there is little to no coldness in her voice. Slipstream shifts to lay down, "Rest well." is offered. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Shadowstar's Logs